F-4 Phantom
The first TSF produced, the F-4 Phantom is the model from which all modern TSF technology has descended from. Marketed by the US to all nations in the world, the Phantom remains in widespread use even in 2001 by many military forces. History Developed from the MMU used in space construction, the first recognizable ancestor unit of the F-4 was the LMMU (Large Manned Maneuvering Unit), which was later developed into the NCAF-X prototype that were envisioned as a weapon of war against the incoming BETA. During combat on the moon, the first of the NCAF-X prototypes, the NCAF-X1, a sub-1G LMMU prototype for use in gravity conditions less than that of Earth's, was developed as an offensive weapon against the BETA. While its exact performance was unknown and remains classified to this day, the NCAF-X1 was assumed to be moderately successful at least. Known to the public are the facts that it was at least armed with a 17mm chaingun fixed to its arm, as well as boost-jump units. When the BETA were predicted to arrive on Earth, development would continue into the NCSF-X prototypes, designed to operate under Earth's gravity conditions. At this stage the unit would begin to resemble the F-4 Phantom. It would be further developed into the YSF4H-1 when Unit 6 of the NCSF-X prototypes made its first successful boost jump. The military then decided to adopt the YSF4H-1 as its next-generation anti-BETA weapon, eventually culminating in the F-4A Phantom. Deployment The F-4 has been widely deployed to all regions of the world, and each nation has implemented its own changes to better allow the F-4 to fit their requirements. Even after 2000, the F-4 Phantom remains in use by smaller nations like those of Central or Southern Europe, or other nations, most of them located in Africa, that are not as affected by the BETA invasion and retain a TSF force out of a necessity. Other nations, like Japan, retain their F-4 variants in a support role to supplement their more advanced TSFs on the frontlines. Because of its age, the F-4 is one of the most prolific TSFs to enter production, with notable deployments of the F-4 including having taken part in the European Union's Operation Palaiologos, the Soviet/Chinese retreat against the BETA threat spreading from Kashgar, and early attempts by the Middle Eastern nations to hold the BETA at the Suez Canal. The F-4 is also the progenitor TSF for many other TSF lines around the world, being the direct ancestor unit of the F-15 Eagle, used to develop the Japanese Imperial Guards' Type-82, and kickstarting Soviet development of the MiG-series of TSFs. F-4B Features an improved data-link inbetween allied units. F-4D An attack variant with improved weapons accuracy. F-4E Differences from the F-4B include using lightweight armor and new avionics systems to boost its speed and range, as well as new thruster units to improve its acceleration, bringing its performance closer to 2nd-generation TSFs. It remains in use by other nations not under immediate threat of BETA attack, or purchased by nations seeking to lower their military expenditure. F-4N Upgraded model to extend Phantom lifespan. Type-77/F-4J Gekishin (撃震')' An export variant for the Japanese, its close-quarters combat capability has been enhanced and its back weapons rack reinforced to accomodate the F-4J's carrying and use of swords during combat. As of 2001 the latest version of the Gekishin is Block 214, which through various upgrades to its electronics and the addition of anti-laser coating on newer lightweight armor parts have allowed the machine to achieve performance close to second-generation standards. Although still fundamentally inferior to 2nd generation TSFs, a Block 214 Gekishin's fighting strength is comparable to eight Eastern European front F-4s in 1978. Its name is a reference to earthquakes; a namesake adopted after the heavy, ponderous steps of the machine and its thunderous, shelling-style armaments. Two known variants of the F-4J exist. The Royal Guards' Type-82 Zuikaku used the F-4J as a base for development, and several F-4Js were set aside as TF-4J training machines with identical performance to the F-4J, with the exception of orange-painted sections on its shoulder blocks, presumably to identify its status as a training unit. It is assumed to be replaced by the Type-97 Fubuki. As the primary TSF of the Japanese, the F-4J has been deployed in nearly every conflict against the BETA since, most notably against the BETA invasion of Japan in 1998 and later the Battle of Sadogashima in 2001. Another notable incident involved a Block 214 F-4J piloted by Major Jinguuji Marimo during the Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate, shooting down a Type-94 in combat while aided by Sakaki Chizuru and Ayamine Kei in Type-97s. F-4JX While outwardly identical to the F-4J, the F-4JX is a proof-of-concept TSF produced by Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries in 2001. Equipped with the Block 215 XM3 operating system and 3rd generation Operation By Light avionics, its combat performance in internal trials is approximately equal to 2.5th generation TSFs. F-4R Variant for Soviet forces use. Main modifications are for cold weather use. Also features simplified auxiliary and secondary arms for increased efficiency, and reinforced main arms for emergency usage of tank guns. Images Time for some QTE.jpg|Three Gekishin of the Imperial Army surrounded by Tank-class BETA, two of which are damaged. Taking to the skies is their only way out, but... Konachan.com - 80843 gun jpeg_artifacts mecha muv-luv water weapon.jpg|The wreckage of several F-4J decorate this unidentified shoreline in Japan. TF-4J.jpg|A TF-4J/Type-77 Gekishin "Trainer" of the Imperial Army. Muv-Luv Alternative - Grandfather Tales-F-4A.jpg|An F-4A of the United States engaged from both sides. scan0122.jpg|Rear views of a Type-77. F4J 4CC3808C.png|Type-77 Gekishin (with equipment) F4 24F49B4A.png|UN Forces Gekishin Trivia *Some English speaking fans refer to the entire F-4 line, but primarily the Gekishin as "Gekishit" for its apparent uselessness in regards to combating the BETA, or "thunder thighs" in view of its "fat leg" design. *The real-life F-4J fighter jet is not a Japanese-use fighter, but an improved F-4B for use by the US Navy and Marines with heavy emphasis on improved air-to-air capability. The actual Japanese F-4 variants would be the F-4EJ/F-4EJ-改. The real life F-4N was a modernized version of the F-4B featuring the same aerodynamic improvements as F-4J and smokeless engines. Likewise, there are no real-world equivalants for the F-4R. *While its official name in real-life is the "Phantom II", in the world of Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative the F-4's name is "Phantom". Category:TSF Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Faraway Dawn Category:Atonement Category:Confession